Don't It Always Seem To Go
by Copper's Mama
Summary: a jason/lana fic, with a few add-ons from the episode "Gone". i might do a sequel to this story if enough people like it ...


Jason/Lana pairing

...

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville in any way, shape, or form. I don't even have any of the seasons, I am forced to watch online ... sigh...

...

A/N: I started watching Smallville again because Jensen Ackles is in it for a while, and I absolutely adore him, so I thought I'd write a Jason/Lana fic since I didn't find very many on , and that is just a crime. Anyway, those of you who keep up with my stories, you know I prefer to write relationships that you don't get to see often on screen, and since Jensen's time on Smallville was just too short, I decided to write a fic about his character. Also working on a few Supernatural fics, if anyone's interested, just working out a few kinks.

This story takes place after Jason came to Smallville for the first time to see Lana. A few changes to the script, but hopefully in a good way.

Anyway, enough of my babbling ... on with the story!

As always, please read and review, I love getting feedback! (and you should know that while I was writing the words 'getting feedback' I was choking on pop and nearly drenched my computer, but don't worry, we both survived).

...

**It hurt her to say these words to him, she cared about him more than she thought she could after what happened with Clark, and even though there were things that she could never tell him, **_**as much as I wish I could**_**, he had to hear these words. **

**"But I can't go back."**

**She waited for his reaction. She didn't know what she was expecting. Hurt, anger ... maybe some yelling or some pleading ... or worse, disappointment. Whatever she thought he might say or do, what happened next didn't even make the list. **

**"Lana, I didn't come here to bring you back. I came here to be with you," he told her, his gaze soft and unwavering. **

**For a second her breath caught in her throat, sure that she must have misheard him. The next second, she couldn't believe that he had indeed said it. After a few more seconds, her heart lifted back up from her stomach. Her ears were singing, but it was deaf to her because all she could focus on was the way he was looking at her. **

**A smile graced her lips, and that was all the assurance that Jason needed. He leaned closer to her, closing the distance between them, and brushed his lips against hers. **

**Lana knew that they would have a lot to work out. What he would do, if he was staying in college, if she should move closer to his college, considering he had come halfway around the world for her. She was so caught up in her own joy that Clark's name never even crossed her mind. She knew that they should probably stop to discuss what all this meant, but right now, Lana didn't care about anything other than the fact that her heart was racing in her chest, and Jason was trailing his fingers along the small of her back. **

**Where her tattoo was. **

**She broke the kiss and pulled away hesitantly, looking down at her feet. **

**"What's wrong?" he asked her. **

**She forced herself to meet his eyes, and she saw love looking down at her. **

_**This isn't going to be like before. I won't do what Clark did, I won't keep secrets from Jason. If he cares for me as much as I do for him, then he won't freak out, or take off.**_

**She sighed deeply and turned, lifting up the back of her shirt slowly for him to see. **

**He tipped his head slightly, admiring the view for a second before he realized he was looking at a tattoo. **

**"Hey, how come I've never seen that?" he asked her, moving closer. "When did you get it?"**

**Lana kept her eyes closed. "Pretty recently."**

**He fingered the skin on her back lightly, tracing cirlces on the black mark. "Really? It doesn't look too fresh."**

**Lana muffled the hiss that came out of her mouth as best as she could, but she knew that Jason heard it, and she knew what it was from. All thoughts of the mystery surrounding her new marking left her mind as Jason stepped even closer to her, wrapping one hand around her middle to caress her firm stomach as he continued to brush his fingers almost lazily across her back, moving higher only to dip tantalizingly lower, causing her to shiver. **

**Alarm bells were going off in Lana's head, but she wasn't sure if it was because she wasn't ready for this, or if it was just because they were out in the open. **

**"Jason?" she whispered huskily.**

**He leaned his head forward, resting his chin on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms fully around her. **

**"Yeah?"**

**She smiled as his warm breath washed over her. **

**"I think I can save the rest of the box hurtling for later," she told him. "Will you take me upstairs?"**

**She could feel him tense at her words, and for a second she regretted them, thinking the worst, but then he was even closer to her, their bodies practically melted together as he whispered back, "Are you sure?"**

**She looked timid, but also strong in her words. "I think so. I'm willing to try, if you are."**

**Jason smiled, and in the next instant he had swooped her up into his arms. "Baby, you do not have to ask me twice."**

**She giggled as he carried her up the stairs and into the cluttered room. **

**It took him a few seconds to rid the bed of its obstacles, but then he was picking her up again only to lay her down onto the bed. **

**He moved towards her, and she could feel her temperature increasing, but then he stopped, and looked away from her. **

**"What is it?" she asked, sitting up. **

**He sighed. "Well, there's kinda something I want to tell you."**

**"Okay," she said slowly. "You know you can tell me anything." She hoped one day he could say the same about her, and that was when the true extent of her feelings for him hit her. The rest of her life seemed like a blur to her, because he hadn't been part of it. And for the life of her, Lana could not imagine a life where Jason wasn't in it. **

**She cupped a hand to his face and kissed him lightly, hoping to encourage him to say whatever was on his mind. **

**He looked up at her, and she saw fear in his eyes, and before she could speak, he said, "I love you."**

**Lana's hand was still on his cheek, but it froze. Her entire body stiffened. The world stopped moving. **

**They had talked about being 'in love' before, but they'd never actually said those words to each other. **

**Lana was still soaring high on cloud nine when Jason started to move away from her. **

**"Oh," she said suddenly, pulling him back to her. "I love you, too."**

**And then she was kissing him. And he was kissing her. And the entire night was filled with kisses and happiness, and laughter, and more pleasure than she had ever dreamed possible. **

**...**

The End.

What did you think?

Feedback is always a pleasure!

...

Until next time ...


End file.
